Big Power
Big Power 'is the 2nd episode of the 3rd season of Alien of the Week. Plot ''Blukic and Driba walk on stage. Blukic: Hello! Driba: Welcome, to Alien of the Week! Blukic: Episode 2. Driba; Today we have a special guest. Can you guess who? Blukic: I already know, it's Way Big. Driba: I Wasn't talking to you! Blukic: Well who were you talking to? Driba: The Viewers! Blukic: The Whowers? Driba: Viewers. The people watching this TV series. Blukic: Oh! Okay! Driba: As Blukic said, Today's special guest is Way Big. As he's way too big to fit in this studio, we have conacted him via Video call. The lights switch to a TV Monitor with Way Big's face on it. Way Big: Hello! Driba: Good Day, Sir! Are you ready to answer some questions Way Big: Yeah, i guess. That's why i'm here! Driba: Okay, Blukic, go ahead Blukic: Okay, out of all the series you appeared in, which was your favourite to work on. Way Big: Well, I have to say Alien Force because of the Way Big Vs. Mega Vilgax battle. Driba: Yes, i liked that too. What are your thoughts on The New Reboot? Way Big: Well, If the Reboot doesn't keep us and just adds new aliens, which it will, it will be sad for the old fans to see ripp offs of their favourite original aliens. But atleast they are bringing back the series. Blukic: I see...What are your thoughts on Upchuck? Way Big: Amm...In the original series, he seemed like a cool guy, now...he's just way too annoying. Sometimes i just want to step on him. Driba: Better not do that, am i right? Way Big: Right...... Driba: Onwards to the next Question. Out of all the aliens, who is your favourite? Way Big: I have to say, Grey Matter. He's so small. Unlike me. And He's smart. Driba: Follow up question: Are you good friends with him? Way Big: No... i've barely even spoken to him due to our size differences. Sadly. Blukic: Okay. What do you think of your Ultimate Form? Way Big: We're like brothers. We don't always get along, but we care for each other and yeah. The guy is amazing, tho his size... Driba: If you had the chance to be one alien, who would you be, asides from grey Matter and Nanomech. Way Big: Hmm... Good one about Nanomech, tho! I don't know. i think i would be AmpFibian. He seems to have cool powers.Or Big Chill. He has even cooler Powers, if you know what i mean. Driba: Yes we know what you mean, you mean his powers are awesome. Blukic: No, you idiot. He means Cool as in Cold, cause of Big Chill's powers! Driba: Oh! Well, why didn't you just say so? Blukic: I think he thought you would get it. Way Big: Yes, indeed i did think that! Blukic: Would you rather: Be Upchuck for a Day or Be the height of Your Ultimate Form? Way Big: Upchuck...because i don't want to be even taller. Driba: Really? Fine by me. Would you rather: Be Fat enought to not see your feet, or Becomes a dancing Circus Monkey? Way Big: What? Blukic: Driba, that's next week's question, you moron! Blukic smacks Driba in the head. Way Big: I would we a Monkey, just so you know. Blukic: So would i! Driba: But why is the question on this card, Blukic? Blukic: WHo cares about the cards, you had to learn the questions. Driba: But i was busy! Blukic: With what? Laughing can be heard coming from behind the camera. Driba: With an experiment! Blukic: No you weren'! Driba: Yes i was! Blukic: Naa-Haa! You were watching Arrow all day, everyday this week. Driba: No i wasn't! Blukic: Yes you were! Way Big: Amm... Guys? Can we get back to tghe questions? Blukic and Driba: NO! Driba: And i wasn't watching Arrow all day long. I was Watching Flash Aswell! Blukic: But you were watching TV all day everyday. Driba: No i wasn't! Blukic: yes you were! Driba: No i wasn't! I wa swatching online! Blukic: Isn't that ileagal? Driba: I dont know, i'm not from earth! Way Big: GUYS! SHut Up! Driba and Blukic both look the the TV screen. Driba: Can we go back to questions, Blukic? Blukic: You don't know any of them, but sure, i guess. Driba: I do know some! Blukic: Like what? Driba: Did you ever think about quiting? Way Big: No... Blukic: Have you ever accidently injured/killed someone? Way Big: Well.... There was this one time i wa son set and well i almost accidently steped on Rook. But he was okay in the end. only a few broken bones. Crickets can be heard. Blukic and Driba just blink their eyes. Driba: And on that note we will end this episode of Alien of the Week. Blukic: Turn in next time for an other interview Driba: It's Tune in, not Tunr in! Blukic: What's the difference? They start arguing as the camera zoms out and the screen fades black. ''THE END''''' Characters Hosts *Driba *Blukic Guest Stars *Way Big Trivia *In the poll for this week's alien, there was a Tie between Rath, Four Arms and Way Big/ **Using Random.org, Way big was selected from the 3. Category:Episodes Category:Alien of the Week Category:Reo 54 Category:Alien of the Week Season 3